Begyndelsen
by Mie779
Summary: I might translate this at a later date! En lidt angst fyldt oneshot der søger mod at finde ud af hvor livet starter og om man kan starte forfra hvis man har foretaget forkerte valg. Syntes selv det er ret god så læs den.....


Note: Hej, dette er en "oneshot" som jeg skrev for ca. 6½ år siden og den er blevet redigeret flere gange. Og resultatet er jeg ganske godt tilfreds med. Den har ligget i min "skrivebords skuffe" i mange år og kun få har fået "lov" til at læse den. Men nu syntes jeg at jeg har mod på at offentlig gøre den lidt mere. Så jeg håber der er nogle "Danes" der bevæger sig rundt her ude på , der kan læse den:-) Den er måske lidt mærkelig men meningen kommer vist godt nok frem, håber jeg:-)

Så jeg vil meget gerne have respons tilbage på det jeg har skrevet så vær sød at trykke på "review" knappen eller send en mail, glæder mig til at høre fra dig.

-------------------------

Begyndelsen – Valget

Skrevet af Anne-Marie Christiansen, sommeren 1999 (redigeret dec. 2003)

Jeg vågner op i en stor seng. Jeg ser mig omkring, rummet er lyst og luftigt. En fransk dør føre ud i en stor smuk have, hvide tynde gardiner hænger ned foran vinduerne, solen skinner ind på det bløde tæppe. Rummet indeholder ikke andet end sengen, en enkelt stol over i hjørnet ved siden af en farvet dør. Denne dør er meget speciel, for der er malet en masse farver i enkle striber, farverne er løbet ud så der er striber af maling ned over den hvide dør. Døren holder mit blik fanget et kort sekund. Jeg lader mit blik vandre over på en lænestol som står over ved siden af den franske dør, heri ligger et blødt tæppe. Ved siden af står et lille hvidt bord, hvor der står en buket blod røde roser i en glasvase. En bevægelse uden for de store vinduer fanger min opmærksomhed. En høj mand kommer ind af den franske dør. Han standser og ser smilende på mig. Jeg rejser mig overrasket op i sengen, og kikker spørgende på manden. Han bevæger sig ikke, han smiler bare.

"Hvor er jeg?" Spørger jeg forvirret, "og hvem er du?" Jeg knuger dynen ind til min krop, ser mig rundt i værelset, jeg kender det ikke og dog på en eller anden måde så føler jeg dybt inde i mig, at jeg burde kende dette værelse.

"Du spørger for meget mit barn." Siger han med en blid stemme, men fortsætter så: "dette er begyndelsen." Han slår ud med hånden mod værelset og ud mod den smukke have. Jeg ser forvirret på ham, jeg genkender hans stemme, det er stemmen fra mine drømme. Da han ser at jeg genkender hans stemme, siger han bekræftende: "Du har ret, jeg er din drømme fortæller, jeg er den der giver dig drømmene i dit liv."

"Jamen hvorfor er jeg her i dette rum? Hvad er det som skal til at begynde? Er dette en drøm, en drøm du har fortalt?" Afbryder jeg og slår ud med hånden.

"Nej dette er ingen drøm, dette rum føre enten til liv eller til død. Men valget er dit!" Forklare han, og peger på mig. Solens varme er begyndt at strømme ind i rummet, fra den åbne dør. Jeg er forvirret, hvad er det jeg selv skal bestemme, om jeg vil leve eller dø? Tankerne snurre i mit hoved mens jeg rejser mig op og begynder at gå over mod ham, jeg glæder mig allerede til at mærke solens varme stråler lege mod mit ansigt. Men da jeg passere den farvede dør standser jeg med et ryk. Det er som om at døren taler til mig, hvisker små lokkende ord ind i min sjæl. Jeg vender mig over mod døren, og rækker ud efter det smukt udskårne håndtag. Mine fingre lukker sig om det kolde metal, og drejer og åbner langsomt døren.

Da døren er helt oppe høre jeg et gisp bag mig, jeg vender mit hoved og ser at manden har bøjet sit hoved i sorg. Han går to skridt hen i mod mig, som ville han forhindre mig i at gå længere. Jeg høre de lokkende stemmer og kikker tilbage på døren, jeg tager det første skridt og så sker der pludselig noget. Døren forsvinder, og i stedet er der en sten væg, jeg vender mig rund og når lige at se ham forsvinde i et hvidt blændende lysglimt. Jeg styrter over mod stedet hvor han stod, men det er for sent, han er væk.

Alting i rummet forandres, de hvide vægge bliver til kolde mure af store kampesten, væggene trækker sig sammen, rummet bliver mindre. Der er en voldsom larm omkring mig, jeg holder mig for ørene, hvirvler rund om mig selv i håb om at finde en udvej, men den eneste udvej er en tung jern dør. Da larmen holder op styrter jeg over mod døren, famler i mørket efter et håndtag, men jeg finder ikke noget. Jeg begynder at råbe og banke mod det kolde jern, men mit råb om hjælp kommer kun tilbage som et hult ekko. Min celle er mørk og klam, det eneste lys der kommer ind er den smalle lys stribe under døren. Jeg vakler over mod et hjørne hvor der ligger et tyndt gråt tæppe, jeg tager det tynde tæppe omkring mig. Det kradser mod mine nøgne ben. Jeg kryber sammen i hjørnet, trækker mine ben op under mig. Store tåre begynder at trille ned over mine kinder, til sidst sidder jeg og hulker højt. Hvad var det som fik mig til at gå gennem døren? Jeg havde chancen for at vende om og jeg havde det jo godt! Hvorfor gik jeg ikke ud i solen sammen med ham? Jeg var jo på vej ud i livet! Men nu er det for sent. Jeg lægger tungt mit hoved ned på mine knæ og lader tårerne få frit løb. Jeg mærker kulden fra muren, den trænger ind i hver en nerve i min krop. Mine sidste snøft giver ekko rundt i den tomme celle. Jeg ryster af kulde og falder langsom hen i en urolig søvn.

Begyndelsen – Et nyt liv 

Jeg vågner op i et mørkt og koldt rum. Mine øjne vender sig langsomt til det klamme mørke der omslutter mig. Rummet er en lille celle bygget af store kampesten, vand løber ned over de mørke sten, her lugter af død og råddenskab. Jeg sidder i et hjørne med et tyndt tæppe omkring mig, det kradser mod mine nøgne ben, jeg ryster af kulde. Mine ben er stive af kulde, jeg forsøger at rette dem ud. Usikkert rejser jeg mig op, støtter mig op ad den kolde mur, mine ben ryster under mig. Styrken vender langsomt tilbage i mine ben. Jeg vakler over mod en tung jern dør, en smal lys stribe under døren er det eneste lys der kan trænge ind. Jeg famler efter et håndtag, men finder intet! Desperat famler jeg hen over det kolde jern, men der er ikke noget håndtag på denne side af døren. Jeg banker min hånd mod døren, men det eneste jeg kan høre er et hult ekko. Fortvivlet kikker jeg rundt i cellen, der er ingen anden vej ud end denne dør. Jeg løber fortvivlet ind i midten af den lille celle, tårerne brænder i mine øjne.

Pludselig flænges mørket af et hvidt lys, jeg blændes et kort sekund. Men så ser jeg en mand stå over i hjørnet, men hans hoved er bøjet så han ser mig ikke. Kræfterne vender tilbage i mine ben, jeg løber over mod ham. Men idet jeg når ham forsvinder han i et glødende lys, jeg ser fortvivlet ned på mine hænder, de var så tæt på men alligevel så langt væk. Jeg vender mig om og ser at han nu står i det modsatte hjørne. Jeg styrter over mod ham, men det selv samme sker igen, han forsvinder, inden at mine hænder når ham. Denne gang vender jeg mig hurtigt om og ser at han står i et andet hjørne. Dette sker gang på gang, og til sidst er jeg så udmattet at jeg synker sammen midt på det kolde sten gulv. Jeg kryber sammen i fosterstilling og hulker højt: "Så hjælp mig dog, jeg vil jo ikke være her. Jeg vil ikke leve her mere. Tilgiv mig!" Mit råb om hjælp giver ekko i den tomme celle, derefter er alt stille. Tavsheden bliver kun afbrudt af mine korte snøft og hulk.

Jeg åbner langsomt mine øjne og ser at han står ved siden af mit hoved.

"Stands dine tåre mit barn." Hvisker han, og sætter sig på hug, han stryger mig blidt over håret.

"Jeg vil ikke være her, tag mig til et sted hvor solen skinner og der er varmt." Snøfter jeg stille og ser bedende op på hans venlige ansigt. "Det er så frygtelig lang tid siden at jeg har mærket solen mod min hud." Hans øjne smiler til mig, og han nikker bekræftende. Jeg rejser mig usikkert op, han støtter mig og hjælper mig på benene. Han holder om mig og hvisker stille: "Er du klar til at begynde et nyt liv?" Jeg nikker stille og lukker mine øjne. Det suser for mine øre, jeg hvirvler rundt og rundt. Jeg åbner langsomt mine øjne, da jeg mærker at jeg står stille igen. Vi står midt i et lyst og varmt værelse. Solen skinner ind gennem en fransk dør. Han går hen og åbner døren og lader solens varme komme ind i værelset. Jeg styrter ud gennem den åbne dør, og mærker straks solens varme gennemstrømme min kolde krop. Varmen fylder hver eneste celle af min krop. Jeg snurre glad rund om mig selv, lukker mine øjne og vender ansigtet op mod den varme sol.

"Velkommen tilbage til livet." Siger han, jeg vender mig om mod ham og sender ham et stort smil. Jeg løber hen og giver ham et stort knus. Jeg er så lykkelig. Jeg danser ind i værelset igen, her lader jeg mig falde ned i en blød lænestol. Ved siden af lænestolen står der et lille bord hvor der er en buket blod røde roser. Det er som om at et eller andet fortæller at jeg har været i dette rum før. Men inden at jeg når at tænke mere over det, kommer han ind og pakker et blødt tæppe rundt om mig, jeg falder i søvn til lyden af hans sagte sang.

Dette er livet og jeg er tilbage.  
---------------------------

PS: HUSK at trykke på "review" knappen, inden du søger videre:-)


End file.
